The Man in my Dreams
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Kyuubi has theses dreams of a man he's never met, and yet he isn't scared. Follow him as he remembers his first time with that man. Yaoi :D ItaKyuu! lemons? Kyuubi-POV PLEASE review? :D?


Me: I must be an idiot! I have other stories and all I'm doing is making MORE one-shots! I suck some serious failure!

Naruto: No you don't! You're alright so long as you are entertained and something inspires you.

Sasuke: Alright, whats the pairing?

Me: … ItaKyuu :D

Sasuke: I'm out of here.

Me: ; 3 ;?

Sasuke: … fine, I'll stay, but I need to shower soon, so I might leave.

Me: ok and … YES! Anyways … a little about myself because some weirdo out there wants to know … I write my one-shots and chapters on a two hour ride from a mall in another city to my town :3

Naruto: Why do you go to another city to go to the mall?

Me: Because the mall here is overrun by those gangster idiots! All the time its West side this, South side that, Sur13 this, Ms13 that, its getting so damn old! I mean seriously, we're people! But oh well, you can't change anyone, they have to see that themselves

Tobi: Well Tobi thinks you are doing good in avoiding trouble :D

Shikamaru: Troublesome, Just read the damn story, you already know that Kishimoto owns the rights, so why ask for us to say? But then again, it is plagiarism if Elena doesn't place this somewhere in the story. Troublesome.

Me: o .o?

Tobi: Tobi lost a bet! D:

Naruto: Lets see, the warning: There will be sadness? Sleeping, and other things related to what will happen.

The Man in my Dreams  
I sleep, I dream. Every night, I see. It's the same man, over and over again, and yet he remains unknown to me. Only known through the dream, the man in my dreams.  
KYUUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

I wake, and darkness overcomes everything, I see nothing, but I still feel safe. It's the same thing every night, all I see is the darkness of night. No light enters the room, nothing is in sight, and yet I know I am safe. It happens every damn night! And I am helpless to stop it all. I lay there, contemplating everything as my heart stops pounding, and my breathing stops racing. It happens every night … but now it's different, now he is no longer there to see me and all I dream is a nightmare. But it wasn't always like this, no he was there every night, he was there …

It started last year, back when I was seventeen, back when I met my real brother. I had to say, when I saw the Chibi, I thought only of a stuck up kid that thought himself at the top of the world because he was beautiful, just like Deidara. And yet when he spoke to me, he was the exact opposite.

"Hello, I'm Naruto! You're Kyuubi, mom has told me a lot about you over the phone!" Naruto said to me, smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen. You see, our parents were divorced; I stayed with my mother, while he went away with our father. I hadn't seen the Chibi ever since he was only a two year old, drooling runt. I have to say, he surprised me alright.

"Yeah, I'm Kyuubi, you're Naruto, and that tree outside is a Sakura tree. How old are you anyway, Chibi?" Naruto blushed cutely, it made me smile as he stared at the ground and played with his foot.

"I … er, well I'm fifteen." I smiled at that, remembering that last time I saw my Chibi of a brother, back when we both cried when our parents took us away from each other. I'm pretty sure he'd forgotten all about it, but I still remembered the last thing he said. _Dada!_ Yeah, I was his Dada, his only light in the cruelness of life. Back when all we saw were fights from our mother and father, and the glares sent at us from both of them. I was an accident, and so was Naruto, even if we were well behaved, we were hated by our parents.

"Ah, well I'm seventeen, Chibi-Chan." I smirked down at him as he blushed even more. I'm pretty sure he wasn't used to being called something like that, or that he was expecting me to be so loving towards him, but he was still my little Chibi-Chan; my little brother, even if I don't know him.

"Kyuubi! Stop lazing about, grab your brother and get to school already!" mother said. I hated her when she got that way. Don't get me wrong, she was a wonderful person, so full of love, but well … I guess it was her time of the month. Either that or she was drinking; I'd say both.

I grabbed my little Chibi-Chan and walked out of the house, leaving her to her thoughts; usually she'd turn back by the time I got back, hopefully she would sooner, rather than later. Naruto blushed as I pulled him around by the hand. I remember I thought something was wrong with him, but then again, I didn't know him. If only I had known a little more, then I wouldn't have acted that way. I pulled him closer as we got into the school, everyone staring at us as we entered the school.

"Yo, Kyuubi, whatcha got there?" Shukaku, that ass. Don't get me wrong, he is my best friend, but he was an ass to anyone new to the group.

"He's my-" I was surprised to see Naruto clear his throat and smile at him.

"I'm his … boyfriend!" my jaw dropped as Naruto blushed and pulled me away, leaving my friend behind and gaping, he didn't believe that I could catch something as cute and sexy as my younger brother, but neither would I!

"Naruto! What the fuck, I'm your older brother! Why the fuck would you say that?" I glared down at my Chibi-Chan, instantly regretting it at the watery eyes he threw my way.

"Just pretend for me, its my first time, and well … I'll get harassed if you don't. Please, just for now!" I sighed, but nodded. It wasn't as if it wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"Look Naruto, its alright, but not me. You're my younger brother, and everyone heard that I was going to bring my little bro to school today, so just … go for Shukaku, the guy that talked to us, alright?" Naruto smiled and nodded, I guess he thought that was better.

We turned around as Shukaku walked over, that ass probably didn't want to believe that lie, so he probably stalked us. I sighed as he came closer. "Is he really your boyfriend?" we shook our heads together, laughing as he sighed and glared at the floor.

"Get yourself a guy, Kyuu! You're going to die old and wrinkly." I rolled my eyes at Shukaku's over-exaggerating antics, nodding for Naruto to go ahead and say whatever it was that he needed to say.

"Shukaku … er … would you mind pretending to be my boyfriend for a little while, just until I get settled in?" Shukaku stared at my little brother as if he just asked him for his pot of gold. Geez this guy was such an idiot, but he was the best idiot of them all. He smiled warmly at my Chibi-Chan and nodded, slinking his arm around him.

"NARUTO!" that was where this all actually started, all of the dreams, all of the feelings, it all came from …

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Alaska!" Naruto yelled, tears in his eyes as he glared at this Sasuke person. He was indeed something to see, he was unbelievably hot, and he looked pissed off. I growled and held my Chibi-Chan close, hugging him as the tears fell down his eyes.

"Chibi-Chan! Don't cry, your Dada is here to make it all better" I said, smiling when the Chibi in my grasp sniffled and nodded. Sasuke glared at my arms as he walked closer, growling when I sent a warning glare at him and my stance said "Back off." I don't care if he was a pure seme, I held more power than him, even if I were an uke.

"Who the fuck are you? And what right do you have to make my Chibi-Chan cry!" I yelled, not caring if everyone on campus stared at us all. Shukaku growled as he backed me up, staring at the raven haired man as he stared at Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer for the Sharingan band, and Naruto's boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" I quirked a brow and smiled at him, making him tense and stare at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"I'm his older brother, and this right here is Shukaku. Just what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Naruto. I quit the band, tore up the contract, and moved over here. I am now a student of Konoha High." Sasuke said, a small smile appearing on his face when Chibi-Chan looked up and smiled, running into his arms.

"I guess I'm not needed anymore." I smiled at that, figures Shukaku wouldn't mind, after all … he was in love with that Subaku no Gaara.

"No, you're not." I said as I watched my little brother and his raven haired man kiss each other.

"Alright Captain Stripper Pants, let Chibi-Chan breathe." they both glared at me, Sasuke blushing at the fact that I called him a stripper.

"I TOLD you that outfit makes you look like a stripper." Naruto said, smirking as Sasuke growled and tightened his arms around him.

That night, the dreams began, and it was the start of my long nights.

_**~Dream land! … Finally! No flashbacks xD~  
"**Where am I?" I said as I wandered about in this strange new world. It looked cloudy, with a red moon illuminating the whole world with an eerie red glow. I walked around, not understanding where I was and what I was doing there._

"_You're in Tsukuyomi, my world." came a deep baritone from behind me as I froze at the sight of a bed. What the hell would a bed be doing here if this place didn't even have chairs?_

"_Why am I here? If it's your world, then what am I doing here, why me?" I asked, knowing enough to not turn around and confront the voice, fearing that it would trigger something in me, something that the voice itself is trying to awaken._

"_You're here because I want you, you've caught my eye, fox, and this wolf plans on taking on a mate." a dark chuckle followed after the words, making me shiver in want and fear, even if this was a dream, I didn't know the guy that wanted to "mate" me. I closed my eyes, waiting a minute before responding._

"_And what if I don't want to … to mate you?" my question was met with silence, but I knew better than that. I ducked quickly, smirking when I felt the air beside me stir, as if someone tried to grab me and only grasped air in my place. I quickly jumped out of the way, crouching low as I surveyed the area; there was nothing there. Quickly I jumped away from my spot, turning around to catch a glimpse of my pursuer, he was a tall man, with red eyes and long raven-black hair tied up loosely at the nape of his neck. He looked like a much older Sasuke in my eyes._

"_What the fuck? You're a grampa! You're probably Sasuke's gramps by the looks of it, what the fuck do you want from me?" I called out, taking my chance and sprinting away, I didn't know what the old guy wanted with me, but he sure as hell wasn't going to catch me. Suddenly something grabbed me from my long hair, pulling me back into a muscular chest, and this chest belonged to a very young man._

"_Do not call me old, I am definitely not old. As for Sasuke … you don't know how close a spot you almost hit, I'm part of Sasuke's family, yes, but not his grandfather. You will know my name when the time comes." the voice whispered, I was sure he was smirking as he felt me vibrate in his arms; his posture said so._

"_W-what exactly do you want from me, then?" I whispered. I knew this was wrong; to be feeling aroused at a moment like this, but I couldn't help it, it just felt right. I could feel his arms tightening around me, bringing me closer to him, closer to the temptation that his voice so generously offered._

"_What I want," he whispered into my ear, taking the chance to lick at it and make me shiver in repressed lust. "is you, my fox. I want all of you, your body, soul, mind, and … heart. I want it all." he said, growling when I mewled softly. My hips moved on their own, thrusting back into him and rubbing my ass against his already existing hard on. What exactly was I doing? Not even I knew as I pushed up against my captor, my pleading mewls speaking more than any words I could utter, even if I wanted to. He growled into my ear, his lips coming into contact with my sensitive lobe, making me shiver in repressed want, need, lust._

"_Oh god, why me?" I moaned, gasping when he picked me up and carried me to the bed, tossing me on and staring at me as I laid there, looking about as delicious as a plain piece of mint, I was that plain. And yet, he stared at me with that look of pure lust, the animistic glint in his eye saying more than his stoic mask; he was hungry for me. He smirked down at me, his fingers finding the first button of his black dress shirt as his eyes trailed all over my body. Never had anyone ever looked at me with such pure, unadulterated lust, never had anyone wanted me so damn badly, never had anyone gotten me aroused as he did._

_I moaned loudly as I let my hands trail over my body, one after the other, a piece of clothing was taken off as my hands explored the expanse of my body, tweaking and rubbing against soft spots and my nipples. My eyes half-lidded themselves, their gaze trained on the man whom I didn't even know his name. Slowly, my body was revealed for his viewing please until I laid there, nothing covering my body as I panted and looked up at him. But it didn't stop there, I closed my eyes, my fingers finding their way into my mouth as I sucked on them. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't care as I sucked on my fingers. I could hear that growl, that hungry growl that the man made just for me. I was intoxicated with lust, my fingers moving in and out faster from my mouth until I finally had enough._

_My fingers left my mouth with a pop as they made their way blindingly down, my lip being caught between my teeth as I felt his gaze on my body as my fingers traveled over it. My eyes stayed closed as the first finger made it to my entrance, teasing it and making me moan in utter delight. He stood over me, just watching as I teased myself, making myself even more hot and bothered for him, I guess he enjoyed it because he began to pant._

_I opened my eyes, wanting to see what was going on as my index finger went in, making me moan in blissful pleasure. The sight that greeted me was so damn wonderful, it was a wonder I didn't cum just from watching it. The man was standing there, a hand on his cock, stroking it hard, and another on the bed, as if he were getting ready to jump in. I moaned louder, thrusting the rest of my fingers in, not caring if it would hurt. It was just too damn sexy, and I needed release, now! His eyes clouded over even more as he watched me writhe with pleasure and pain on the bed, just waiting for him to come and take me. Not many know this, but I'm a masochist, it's in my blood, and it's something I enjoy, I guess he knew that too because he smirked devilishly at me._

_Quickly, without warning, he was on me, both of my hands over my head as he smirked down at me. "Ready, Kitsune? It's time to have some fun and mate." I whimpered in pure want, making sure to nod to my captor as he nodded and thrust into me, not caring if I hurt or not. I moaned in pure ecstasy, my back arching off of the bed and into him as he began his assault of my virgin ass. His hips moved quickly, his lips landed everywhere, and his arms held me close as he fucked me through and through, leaving no place untouched by either his mouth or his talented hands. I moaned and begged for more, my hands flying up to wrap themselves around his neck as my hips raised up to meet his own, and my lips found his._

_We shared a passionate kiss together, our lips and tongues working together as we explored each others mouths, both moaning at the same time. He pulled away, his arms tightening around me as he buried his face into my neck._

"_A-Ah … more … more please!" I yelled, clenching my inner muscles so that he could see how desperate I was. He nodded and grunted, thrusting himself even deeper inside of me as I moaned louder than before._

"_You … you are mine, now and forever … mine! No one else will … will ever touch you. Their touch … will disgust you … understand me?" he roared, thrusting into me harder and harder after every pause, making sure I was listing to him. I moaned loudly and nodded, my brain could no longer form any words. I was lost within the endless pleasure, floating off to who knows where with my captor fucking me very thoroughly along the way._

"_My … Kitsune. You … know my name, say … say it." he growled out, his thrust slowly turning into none as he denied me my pleasure. I whimpered and mewled, trying to figure out if he ever told me his name, but no. He only said I would know his name when the time comes. He smirked as he watched me deliberate with myself. Slowly the first thrust hit my prostate hard, making me scream loudly in pleasure and my mind haze even more. Even if he went on this way, I wasn't sure if I could find out his name! His thrusts sped up, ramming me with countless amounts of pleasure as I tried to desperately figure out his name. Soon my climax was upon me, and I whimpered for more, trying to get to it, but he surprisingly held my cock and tightened his hold on it. I whimpered under his grasp as he prevented my climax._

"_No, you won't cum until you say my name." he growled, making me moan in agony. He thrust harder, berating me with so much pleasure, I didn't think I could take it. Suddenly, one word came to my mind and I clung to it like it was the only thing saving me from death._

"_ITACHI!" I yelled as he let my cock go and I came, feeling as he came deep inside me and moan his own, "Kyuubi!"._

_We laid there, panting, him smiling down at me, and me trying to figure out how the hell I got myself into this. I took one look up at him, my breath catching in my throat as I stared into his smiling face, he was gorgeous._

"_W-Why me? Why did you choose me? I am so damn plain, so damn ugly, so why me? You could have had anyone out there, Deidara, Hidan, Shukaku, Neji, hell, even my own brother, and yet you came to me!" I whispered, watching as the smile was replaced with a wide grin, and a small chuckle came out._

"_Silly little Kitsune. You are the most beautiful one there is. All of the others cannot compare or compete with your beauty, especially not Deidara or your little brother." Itachi said smiling down at me as I smiled up at him. For some reason, I believed him; I believed that I was beautiful, that not even Deidara and his long blonde hair could compete with me._

"_H-How did you find me anyway?" I asked, watching as his smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a glare._

"_I was there, when you hugged Naruto close to your body, I was there, when he said he was your boyfriend. I was there, when he blushed whenever you touched him, or when you called him Chibi-Chan. I was there for it all." Itachi said, a possessive glower appearing on his face that had me whimpering in fright._

"_I-Itachi? N-Naruto is my baby brother, its natural for me to hug him, and Chibi-Chan is what I used to call him when he was only a baby." I whispered out as his hands tightened around me._

"_I know. Listen to me, and listen to me good. You are now MINE, so that means that you will not be out on the menu for anyone else. The touch of another will disgust you, and the only hands you will ever want, need, HAVE, are mine. Got that, Kitsune?" I laid there frozen with fear as his words sunk in, dear Kami, what the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

"_I … I don't understand! I don't know you, I'm not sure if you're even REAL, and you don't fucking own me!" I yelled, anger clouding my judgment as he smirked and watched me explode. Perhaps if I were there now, I would have made myself run away, made myself forget what Itachi implied and just hightailed it out of there, but even now, something kept me rooted to my spot, preventing me from even moving as he watched my anger explode._

"_What is there not to understand? You are mine, I took your big V, therefore, I own you." Itachi said, smirk widening as I jumped out of the bed and walked away, at the time, I thought that there was no way in hell that was going to happen yet, it was futile. I stood frozen in mid-step as I came face to face with Itachi himself._

"_I told you, you are mine. No matter where you are, no matter with whom you're with, I'll always find you, I'll always have you, and you'll always belong to me. But I understand, you want to have some time alone." Itachi said as he held me in his arms, his lips landing on mine as I stared up at him in horror._

"_Remember, you're mine, you'll always be mine." he said as I fell unconscious in his arms.  
**~End Dreamland … lolz, at least it isn't a flashback xD~**_

I woke up, the sweat covering my body, and the effects of my orgasm still covering me, but what felt weird was the feeling that something was inside me. "… No, it can't be!" I whispered as my hand dived into my soiled boxers, straight to my twitching, abused hole. The proof was there; his cum.

"B-But how?" I asked to no one in particular as I searched my room, but everything was as it was before I went to sleep. My window was cluttered with taped up pictures and drawings, my desk looked the same, with all of the white sheets of paper and my unfinished drawing of a tiger, and my door was still blocked by my pile of clothes. Nothing was out of place, in fact, I was locked in. And yet, there was cum inside me that didn't belong, I could see and feel the millions of hickeys all over my body, and I could still taste him. "How?"

I got up and began to pace, I didn't care that in only two hours I had to get up to make breakfast before Shukaku came to pick me up, I was too on edge to actually care. I just wanted to know, why? I sighed as I walked out of my room, there was no use in beating myself up to find an answer to something that was impossible. I walked out of my room and straight to the room beside mine.

I didn't look up as I turned on the lights, I didn't even say a word as I walked over to the desk there and began to take out another canvas; I just wanted to draw. I stared at the paper, wanting to draw something, but nothing really did come to mind, only Itachi. I picked up my pencil, tuning everything out as I began to draw, my mind clearing everything out with meticulous practice as I drew him, us, together. I could still feel as he fucked me with so much damn vigor, his caresses, his kisses, it all felt wonderful.

I had just finished the sketch and was beginning to color when a noise finally broke through my careful wall as well did a slap to the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I turned around to come face to face with a blushing Chibi-Chan and a very nude Stripper-Pants-Sasuke. "Whoa, is there a party I was invited into that I didn't know about? Because if there was … I don't want to go, thank you." I said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto began to laugh.

"Ha! He played you Sasuke. He's saying you're not sexy enough for him!" Naruto said as Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes, who knew that would harm his ego so damn much.

"Hn, shut up Dobe, or you'll be kissing me goodbye." well that shut him up, who knew my little brother was so needy of his raven, which reminded me. I turned around, ignoring Sasuke once more as I began to color it. It was a drawing of me and Itachi, him over me, and me under him – getting fucked. I could hear Sasuke's gasp as he watched me color the picture.

"That looks a lot like Itachi, my elder brother, but he's in Australia, studying for his masters in biology, zoology, and astrology. How did you know about him?" my eyes widened as Sasuke said his name, it could not be that Itachi, Itachi from last night, was Sasuke's BROTHER. But then again, he did say he was part of Sasuke's family.

"I didn't, he was just … in there, you know?" I said, turning back to my picture with a bright blush on my face. It was clear to me that it was time to get out and get a man. I got up quickly, now aware of just where I was. "Oh damn! I gave you my art room to stay in, didn't I? And Sasuke … oh damn … er … um, I guess I'll be leaving, er … bye bye!"

I sighed as I got out of the room, the blushes on both of our faces amusing Sasuke because he went straight to chuckling after I left, I mean I could hear him outside! I sweat dropped as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, it was either now or never, and I had a feeling pancakes and waffles were going to be good today, it was Saturday after all, so why not?

I finished making breakfast, took a shower, ate with my mom, Naruto, and now Sasuke, and was now currently sitting in the living room, in a sexy outfit, waiting for Shukaku. Yeah, this was normal, but what wasn't was the bright blush I had on. I mean come on! I've worn this outfit before; a black, long-sleeved, ripped up punk shirt with red – air paint style – dragons decorating it from front to back, my black skin-tight skinny jeans with chains, and some converses. It was normal! But why did I feel so damn exposed, like I wasn't supposed to look this way for anyone?

"Wow, where's Dada going off to looking like that, got a date?" I blushed cutely and looked up with my half-lidded eyes, I guess it was too much for Sasuke because he looked away quickly with a blush intact.

"Nowhere, Chibi-Chan! It's just that Shu wants to take me to the mall, then a park, then to a club, so I usually dress up." I said, smiling up at them as they sat themselves down beside me. "You guys want to come?"

They smiled at me and nodded, Naruto holding Sasuke's arm as he wound it around his waist, that was what I wanted. I wanted to be held tightly, to be hugged from behind and be reassured that everything was going to be fine. I sighed as Shukaku's Escalade came up to the drive, that guy sure loved the color of the sand. We all walked out, smiling when Shukaku waved from inside his big car for us to hurry up, I guess today would be ok.

"So, what mall do you want to go to?" Shukaku asked, smiling when I sat beside him. I smirked, I knew the mall that Gaara worked at, so it was time to hook those two up.

"How about Suna Mall? I hear they have nice clothing stores just for redheads." I said, smirking when he blushed brightly and nodded.

… … … … …

We spent the rest of the ride laughing our asses off as Sasuke tried to understand songs that randomly played.

"Sasuke! You're a singer in a band! How can you NOT understand these songs?" I asked, laughing when he glared at me and began his tirade.

"Alright, so you tell me, this guy keeps saying _So you can have a good time_, and starts to talk about how she doesn't like Reggeton, how she jumps and leaps with him, and if she calls, he would be there. I just don't understand what the hell that has to do with how she can have a good time! What does she not liking reggeton have to do with anything? And leaping and jumping? Seriously, I don't understand any of that." Sasuke said as the Spanish song finished and another song started. (Pa Que La Pases Bien By Arcangel)

"Sasuke! The song only explains how this guy likes to keep his woman happy! Geez, you don't have to go into a psychological analysis of it." Naruto said as another song started.

"_I still feel your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you its hard to survive! Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side._" Sasuke growled and I swear I was about to bust up laughing again, when the song repeated itself just for me. _Dreams_. (Every time we Touch by Cascada)

Itachi, it's true. Every time we touched last night, I had this feeling of belonging, like I was where I was needed to be. But I just couldn't, it wasn't real, and the fact that he is actually part of Sasuke's family like he said was just pure coincidence.

"What the hell? Now there's dreams involved?" Sasuke began again, but I fell silent, this was just pure coincidence, nothing more, nothing less, but why the fuck do I feel so damn wrong, like I'm betraying him. That's because I was. He told me, I was his, he told me, no other could have me, he told me, that the touch of another would never get me off, only leave me in disgust. I guess now that I'm older, I understand because I've been through this, but I just couldn't understand why I felt that way.

"We're here, and Sasuke … quit your bitching!" Shukaku yelled as they got out of the car, the mall was huge, and I was already at the door by the time they were all out.

"Hurry up, slowpokes! I wasn't kidding when I said they have the BEST store ever! Plus, one of Naruto's fetishes is dressing up in a small maid's costume!" I yelled back as everyone in the parking lot all turned to stare at Naruto, even those that we all didn't even know.

"KYUUBI! That is a lie!" he yelled, leaving behind Shukaku and Sasuke, who was busy trying not to nosebleed, well now I learned something new … you can hold nosebleeds back, I never knew. We ran into the store, me leading Naruto, while Shukaku and Sasuke walked calmly behind us.

"WOW! This IS the best store!" Naruto said as I smirked and nodded, I told them! They had the hottest shirts ever, and you could only find them here; it was a wonder no one at school knew about this place, especially those bitches, Sakura and Ino.

"Told you, now lets hurry up and move, I want to get to at least buy something before the day is over with!" I yelled as I ran into it, making sure to bump into Gaara inside. "Oh Hey Gaara! You work here, or do you shop here?" I asked, of course I knew he does both, but he didn't need to know that.

"Both, today's my day off, but I'm here anyway because they have a new shipment of punk-ripped style shirts in today." he said, his voice ever low and his eyes downcast, it was like he was trying to avoid someone, but wh—

"Hey, Kyuubi, where are the black mesh shirts? I wanted to buy one for the club tonight an … uh … H-Hey G-Gaara … I um … I … uh …" OH! I smirked and turned to Shukaku, I guess they were both eccentric enough to like each other then.

"Why don't you talk to Gaara about that? Cause I sure as hell don't know … Naruto! Where did you get that shirt? Do they have it in crimson?" I yelled as I ran away. They both smiled timidly at me and blushed when they made eye-contact, I guess they were just too shy, but at least they'll try.

We ended up buying a new wardrobe for everyone, including various mesh shirts for the warmer nights that were coming, and Naruto's belly shirts, which were approved by Sasuke only because Naruto just looked that hot in them. Hey, don't get me wrong, he is my brother, but … even I have to recognize the hotness in that, well more like cute and sexy because the word hot was too busy trying to do Sasuke some justice, sadly it wasn't doing very well in the justice department.

"Guys, lets get some food! I'm hungry, and we're going to have to go to the mall back home!" Shukaku said, making me groan and I guess the love birds as well because Sasuke began to carry Naruto and growl at everything that got in his way. I swear, I don't know what Chibi sees in him, but I have to admit, it was funny to watch.

We made it to some Italian place in the food court, the pizzas and subs calling our attention with it's wonderful aroma. God I fucking loved it! … Great, now I'm fucking hungry … Damn, I need me some Pizza now, hold on. Let me just call Papa Johns, I'm fucking hungry.

Ok, sorry, about that. Anyway, as I was saying. The pizzas were just that tantalizing. We were laughing around as the guys in front of us were ordering, Sasuke growling at my hand as I smacked Naruto's ass, and me and Shukaku were laughing our asses off at his face. You should have seen it, it was that hilarious.

"Alright, quit making Sasuke growl at you guys! I know it's hilarious, but my ass is starting to hurt, and when we get home, he'll probably mark his territory, please don't make it worse by making me have a sore ass now." Naruto whimpered and pleaded as Sasuke smirked and groped the ass in question.

"Excuse me, please stop groping each other and come up, I don't need to see little dicks and dick-less guys in front of the stand, it'll call attention away from us." a guy behind us said, I swear if I ever saw Naruto riled up, it couldn't compare to what I saw now. If he were an animal, his fur would have bristled, and his teeth would have been bared as he marched up to the counter and glared at the fake-smiling bastard that was standing there.

"Sai! Stop making guys you like beat you up! I swear, if you make that guy kick your ass, I'll fire you and kick the rest of the said ass that hasn't been kicked!" I knew that voice, and Kami damn us all if the ground didn't swallow me whole right at the moment, but it didn't and Kami was damning us all.

"Ah! Kyuubi, pleasant surprise to see you here." I shivered in embarrassment as I felt him right behind me.

"Well, it is pleasant to see you too Toshiro, and I see you still don't know what the boundaries of my personal bubble are." I said. Kami! If I could have any guy in the whole damn world, it would be him. His plumb colored hair shinned brightly in the dim light of the sun shinning through the roof windows, his sexy smile made me melt on the spot, and damn him and his tall stature, it had me swooning on my feet every time I saw him. But today, I couldn't feel the unadulterated lust that usually came from seeing him, but I could see his, and that was something new to me.

"Kami, look at you! You look super sexy, going somewhere?" he asked as he neared me. Shukaku growled as he walked over, pushing Toshiro away from me. Kami, Shukaku could be such a jerk, but he always acted that way towards Toshiro, it was just something about him that Shukaku said wasn't right. I guess if I thought about it now … I could see it, because I sure as hell remembered it.

"Look, asshole, he meant to say to take a step back when he said you still didn't know what his personal bubble was. So take twenty steps back and turn around, because you are not staying here!" Shukaku seethed, Sasuke stepping in and pulled him back.

"Shukaku! That wasn't very nice, Toshiro hasn't done anything." I said as I turned, only to find myself being pulled into a strong muscular chest, but I didn't feel that lust, only suppressed disgust and a strong desire to get away. I felt my skin burn when he held it, his thumbs and fingers finding their way through the openings of my ripped up punk shirt.

"Let go!" I said as I struggled from within his grip, but froze when I felt something press into me, oh hell no! Both Sasuke and Shukaku watched as I tried to get out of the grip, the pain must have been clear on my face because Naruto began his attack on him, pushing him away from me and kicking him where a man shouldn't be harmed, now that was harsh, and uncalled for, but I guess in this situation it was needed.

"Toshiro. Get away from them and get back to work." came Gaara's voice, did I forget to mention he has been promoted to Mall executive for the Suna Mall? Because hell, he was and still is, only that now Naruto was the executive for Konoha, but that's another story.

Toshiro grumbled but left, throwing an apologetic look over at me. "I know, Sorry I overreacted, but it burned where you touched, I forgive you." I said with a smile, he smiled back at me, but somehow, it didn't look real, like he was faking it. I shrugged it off and turned around to smile at my gang, and now Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara, I don't think I would have stopped Naruto from kicking his nuts off if you didn't come." Shukaku said with a growl as he glowered at Toshiro, something about him was just off to him, and now me.

"That's quite alright, I'm just sorry Kyuubi was almost raped. Do be careful with Toshiro, he has something off about him, and I'm not talking about the disguised fake smiles he casts towards you, or the way he discreetly rolls his eyes at you. He isn't safe to be around with, Kyuubi. He could do something to you." I nodded, so I guess I wasn't the only one who caught sight of that fake smile either.

"Wait, who the hell is Toshiro, and where the hell is that Sai person? I want me some pizza!" Naruto yelled, pouting cutely as Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged the Chibi closer.

"The phrase is I want some pizza, the me in your sentence was unnecessary." Naruto just growled and rolled his eyes, pouting off to the side now. If there was one thing Sasuke liked to do, it was correcting Naruto's sentences, even when he speaks them. It was just something that was funny to everyone, even to Naruto himself, even if he denies it to everyone.

"Sai ran off, he scurries away like the dirty rat he is when there is danger. He'll be back sometime, but it doesn't matter now. I'll get you the pizza, and it'll be on the house, cause of the incident." I just nodded and smiled, since it was out of my pocket that dinner would be coming out of anyway. We ate dinner, invited Gaara to the club, and went to his house to hang out a little, since it was only just seven and we needed to leave at nine.

"Panda! You brought … friends? What the fuck? You don't have any FRIENDS!" I sighed as we got to his house, figures Temari would forget that I was his friend, after all, it was only last year she was the senior and I the junior. But I guess with collage, you just forget the little things.

"That's very nice Temari, forget all about your little Nine-Tails, why don't you? It's not like he'll remember you either." I said as she took a look at me. A huge smile broke across her features as she remembered me finally.

"Kyuubi! Aw, look at you, our little Fox is now a Foxy stud-muffin!" she said with a smirk on her face as I blushed and tried to hide behind Shukaku.

"And you brought the raccoon you've been crushing on! Aw, now that is cute!" if there was ever a red the shade that was on both Shukaku's and Gaara's faces, then I would like to know the name, because to me … there was no such shade of red imaginable that could get like that, it was even redder than MY hair! And that's saying something.

"Temari, leave Gaara alone! Geez, we leave you alone for one second, and you're all over the place, making everyone blush unimaginable shades of red. What's the matter with you? Have you no shame?" Kankuro said, Gaara's older brother. Temari pouted and looked down, sniffling as she went to her corner of shame, ah how I missed that corner, it was always fun to watch her pout in that corner.

"And who are you two?" Kankuro asked. Now Kankuro was someone I enjoyed, it didn't matter that he was mean looking, he was still kind and generous when you get to know him, he is also sweet and gentle, I always dreamed of getting someone like him.

"Oh, that's little Chibi-Chan, you know, the one I always talked about? And his boyfriend, Sasuke. Oh, and watch this!" I said as I neared Naruto and slapped his ass, and almost immediately the response came, Naruto yelped, Sasuke growled, and we were all on the floor laughing as they both blushed and looked the other way, Sasuke holding Naruto possessively in his arms, as if he held his prized baby bottle and didn't want to share his milk.

"Damn, that was hilarious." Kankuro said as he laughed once more. It was even funnier to him because he wasn't expecting it, it was just something me and Shukaku enjoyed doing, besides marveling at the way Naruto's ass jiggled when slapped.

"I TOLD you that it hurts! Now I have a sore ass, thank you very much Mr. My-ass-juggles-too." Naruto said as he gave my ass a good spank. I yelped and jumped as my ass began to throb, now that really hurt.

"What the hell, Naruto! My ass is pure bone, it does not jiggle! I mean seriously, I don't have a wonder butt like you!" I yelled as Sasuke spluttered and laughed at the wonder butt part. "What? It's true! I mean, you can hop on that thing like you can on a ball, and it'll actually make you jump up and down!" I said as I poked his butt, watching as it jiggled again.

"Kyuubi, we're not here to watch butts jiggle, we're here to wait out the night. Now get your jiggly self in here!" I sighed as Shukaku pulled me inside, where the hell did they get that I have a bubble butt like Mr. Wonder Butt?

The entire three hours spent at Gaara's house was actually the best in over a long time. And just as we were leaving, I had this fleeting feeling of danger, that I shouldn't go, that I was overstepping some sort of boundary that shouldn't be over stepped. I didn't understand what it was, and even now I think I only have an idea, but still, I went anyway, and I think that it was the worst possible thing I could ever have done.

We arrived at the club only about half an hour later, Sasuke paid the entrance for us, and we were dancing within fifteen minutes of entering. It felt so exhilarating, the feeling that I was letting everything go, all of my worries, my problems, it was just so intoxicating. I danced for what felt was hours, but later found out was only two of them, until someone grabbed me from behind and grounded into me slowly. The beers that I had drunk were not enough to numb my skin from the burn that I felt every time I was touched, but the good mood I was in, was enough to cover both my burning skin, and the disgust I felt when he turned me around and started to grind into me from the front. One look upward, and I knew I was hooked for whatever it was that he wanted.

"Toshiro! I didn't know you came to the club, but then again, I don't come!" I said between giggles as he kissed my neck. I remembered last night, how Itachi made me feel, how he kissed me all over and covered me from top to bottom in his wonderful kiss. I was now intoxicated with lust, freedom, and some alcohol, and it was wonderful.

"Yeah, I'm usually here, but when I saw you here, I just had to come. You know Kyuubi, you are very cute, sexy, and all around, beautiful. I've had my eye on you for a very long time, what do you say, we get out of here?" I was tempted, so tempted to say yes, that voice, that deep baritone was so much like Itachi's and it had me hooked to go, but I couldn't, not with Toshiro. I was about to say no, when a surge of anger passed through us, a possessive aura enveloping me and reminding me of last night; reminding me of what Itachi said. I glared at the floor and nodded, looking up with a smile before I said yes.

Toshiro smiled and led me by the hand down to a dark hallway on the other side of the room, walking me lower until we reached a room with deep reds and blacks, something I enjoyed because it reminded me of that world belonging to Itachi, that bastard. Slowly, he pushed me on the bed, both of us shrugging off the deep anger and possessive aura following after us. Slowly, he kissed my neck, my chest, my cheek, everything. I was so filled with heat, that I didn't notice I began to moan Itachi's name until Toshiro looked up with a question in his eyes.

"Who's Itachi?" he growled out, his lust diminishing when he saw the hickeys covering my body. I gasped, the name on his lips was spit out like venom, and it hurt me, it hurt me to hear his name being uttered in such a way, and it also sobered me up. I gasped, the sting of his hands over my body came charging into my consciousness, reminding me of what Itachi said, I would feel disgust and only want his hands on my body, he was right. I snatched my shirt from his fingers and ran out, leaving him high and dry on the bed with a deep apology. I couldn't do it. It didn't matter that Itachi was only a figment of my imagination, it didn't matter that he wasn't real, it only mattered to me that it was him touching me, him loving me, him OWNING me. I was his, and his alone, no one else can touch me.

That was only a year ago, and every night since, I spent it in Itachi's arms, with him holding me and telling me that he would be here soon to hold me. Tonight, though, it was different. I laid there awake, and I couldn't comprehend what happened. He didn't show, he didn't even let me enter his world. I was left outside, wallowing in my guilt and dreams, thinking that perhaps, he found out about Toshiro, that he found out that I was touched by someone other than him. It was only a week ago that this started, and I didn't understand why he would leave me alone, was I not important to him? Did he have another?

"Why? Why did you leave me? Only one week, and you don't come. I knew I shouldn't have listened, because of you, I can't have a relationship with anyone, because of you, my heart only beats for one person, because of you, I am damaged!" I sighed and laid back, I guess he really isn't going to come back. And where the hell is my pizza? I called only two ho—

**DING DONG**, well there it is! Quickly, I jumped off of my bed and ran downstairs. I seriously can't wait for my pizza, especially the cheesy kind! I opened the door and smiled when I was face to face with Toshiro, we've made friends ever since that night, after I explained that I just couldn't, not with him anyways. I couldn't lie to him about the sex, because all I wanted was Itachi, and imagining him as Itachi is just another form of lying.

"Hey Kyuubi!" he said, smiling at me as he handed me the pizza, which I gratefully accepted.

"Hey Toshiro, sorry about calling so damn early, but I woke up and began thinking, and well … you know how I get when thinking about food." he laughed with me as he nodded, scratching the back of his head as he looked to the other side, trying desperately not to look at me. I furrowed my brow and looked down, only to blush myself as I saw I was shirtless and in my tight fitting boxers. No wonder Toshiro wasn't looking at me! Especially since he told me he thought I was sexy!

"Sorry about the lack of clothes, as I said, I was sleeping. And normally I sleep nude, but since I heard the door bell ring … well I grabbed what I could" I said as I sheepishly looked to the side, only to blush even more at my choice of words. "Sorry, you didn't need to know that information." he laughed and sighed, turning around and getting ready to leave. Well, since Itachi was gone, I guess I have to start somewhere, right?

"Hey, Toshiro? Would you … would you like to go out … you know? To the mall and the movies? Just … just you and me?" he smiled as he turned around, shaking his head and kissing my cheek for the first time in a whole year.

"I've been waiting for you to be ready for the longest, but I don't want a date with you. You've made me realize that what I thought I had for you, was only a friendship that was corrupted by Sai and his observations that your ass is a fine piece of ass if there ever was, even better than your littler brother's, but the point is … I'm going out with Edward now, well actually … he asked me out today." he said with a small blush, looking to the side as I smiled and hugged him, taking care not to harm my pizza.

"Oh Shiro! That's good for you, but bad for me! You seem like a good catch, and I was a fool to miss out on you, but you know that I just couldn't, for reasons unknown even to me, let anyone touch me." he smiled and nodded, hugging me back and ruffling my hair. I hate the fact that he and I are the same height! Why couldn't I be taller damn it? I grew over the year, but I can't get any taller! And he didn't even grow an inch!

"Thanks Kyuubi. I'm sure that whoever gets to be with you, will be the luckiest man in the world. Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you later, alright?" I nodded as he walked away, leaving me behind to think about what he said. So it was Sai? Well, I would have never guessed, since he's going out with Ino, and he called us all ugly, well more like he called Sakura ugly, and us pretty. Now that pissed her off, and we made sure to laugh in her face about it. Serves her right for trying to steal Sasuke away from Naruto when it was clear he didn't like her.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, everyone was gone, off to the woods to camp, while mom was in New York trying to get her small business in order, yet again. I still don't understand why mom keeps her assistant, Mikoto, when the woman clearly doesn't know how to do shit. I picked at my pizza, deciding that today would be productive, and I would go out again, in my new sexy outfit Sasuke was courteous enough to give me for my birthday. It was a surprise to learn that he was actually a real pervert, but one must already know that through observations, so it wasn't that much a surprise as to the fact that he would extend his perverseness to me.

I ran upstairs, putting on my dark red belly shirt as well as my skinny jeans with the little accessories that Sasuke had packaged with them. I actually looked pretty hot and sexy, with the belly shirt showing off my tattoo that Naruto had made me get with him, his own tattoo being the twin to mine. The chains that connected to them actually made it look like I was actually pierced as well, but when I walked, it was obvious I wasn't. The jeans were like all of my others, only with holes here and there, the chains connecting to the chains on my hand, making it a perfect way to trap me if you wanted to. This outfit made me think that Sasuke wanted to tie me up and eat me alive, which would have been erotic to everyone else, but was just plain creepy to me. I wore my hair in a loose pony tail, my bangs collecting around my face and framing it to show off my amethyst eyes, courtesy of my mother.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the house, who cared what I looked like, it wasn't like there weren't too many guys out there wearing chains and looking like their ready for a porn shooting, well there was only me and Sasuke, A.K.A Captain Stripper Pants. I giggled as I walked around, I had no choice other than going to the mall here, so I had to go there, which was something I hated.

Instead of heading off to the mall, I went into Boarders, smirking as I saw all of the books ready for me to buy and read. I began to pull out random books, sneering at the Twilight saga books, it wasn't as if I didn't like them, I actually enjoyed the books, but the movies made Bella look like a total needy bitch, and that was something that wasn't seen in the book.

I wandered about, grabbing a few mangas, mainly a box full of five seasons worth of a manga about a blonde haired ninja who along with his pink haired team mate, try to get their raven haired team mate back. I picked it up with a smirk as I read the title of it, _Naruto_. What would Chibi-Chan say about this? I giggled as I walked around, the giant box in hand and other books as I headed for the counter.

There was a tall man in front of me, just standing there, waiting. I growled as I saw that he was only standing there reading the small things there, I mean come on! At least leave room for the chubby people! Not that I'm chubby, but even I can't get through that.

"Excuse me, sir, but some of us have places to be and people to meet, so please excuse my rudeness when I say, get out of the way!" I growled out, pushing my way through as the man nodded and moved. I didn't catch his face, but I didn't need to, it wasn't as if I was going to see him again after I buy my shit and leave. Quickly I paid for my things, grabbing all ten boxes of strawberry pocky for Naruto and Konohamaru as I paid. I smiled as I walked away, happy that I could finally read new things, and that for some reason, I felt whole again, which was seriously weird since I haven't felt that way all week long.

I walked out, deciding that Konoha mall wasn't good enough for now, and walked off, wondering what party there was that I could go to. Suddenly, as I entered my house, it clicked, I could go out and find a fucking bar and get laid now! I was free, and I could get fucked for REAL! I happy danced as I left my things and walked back out again, heading for downtown, hey, EVERYTHING happens down there, and I mean everything. I listened to my iPod as I walked down, not listening to anyone, and not noticing anything, until I came to the bar. I especially didn't catch the tall guy from Boarders stalking me.

I smiled as I entered, finally I could get laid instead of dreaming of it! Finally, I could find a guy who could fuck me, and experience something I've wanted ever since I turned twelve and learned I was gay! Finally … I could dance with a guy and feel the burn? What?

I walked in and started dancing, calling in random strangers as they all gyrated with me to the song playing, watching as my hands ran all over my body. But when one of them touched my arm to pull me to him, I felt the burn, but this time it was an actual fire on my skin as we both winced and pulled away, his hand burning while my arm throbbed, what the hell is going on? I sighed as I walked away, damn this burn! Why the hell won't it leave me alone? Doesn't it know Itachi is gone, probably off fucking random seventeen year olds in their dreams. Yeah, that guy is a total pedophile, and he wanted young meat, not old eighteen year olds like me. I sighed again as I walked out, no use in trying to stay and dance when no one will fuck you when you're all hot and bothered. They won't even be able to fucking touch me!

Slowly I made my way home without incident, fishing out my keys as I sighed for what felt the hundredth time this night as I opened the door. Suddenly, I was pushed inside, and slammed into the wall as my door was slammed shut and locked, someone was in the house and pinning me to the wall … someone was pinning me to the wall … that someone wasn't being burned ad neither was I.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled growling when my hands were clicked to the chains of my pants, I knew they were bondage instruments!

"Hn? I think I already told you once, Kitsune. I want you, your body, heart, mind, and soul. I want it all. And it's time to mate. Are you ready, because this wolf is ready to mate with it's little Kitsune." I whimpered under the weight of that voice. That voice! It's … it's …

"Itachi?" I heard him chuckle behind me, his tongue licking at my ear as his arms wound around my waist.

"I thought I told you before, you are MINE. No one can touch you, and what I say, I mean. No one else can touch you, but me." he whispered, his rock hard cock rubbing into my clothed ass, making me whimper. I didn't understand, what was he doing here when he was gone for a whole week, not even a word.

"Get off of me you pedophile!" I yelled through the tears in my eyes. I guess I shocked him because he let me go. I stumbled through the dark hallway, not caring that he was inside my home, I just wanted to get out. I ran to my room, throwing myself onto my bed, my tears falling freely from my eyes as I felt his arms wind themselves around me, comforting me.

"Kitsune, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that I am finally here? Aren't you glad that I can finally hold you in my arms, that I can finally cuddle with you through the night, that I can finally love you correctly?" I stilled my tears, frozen by the words he just spoke to me. Was he serious? Did he really want that with me?

"Why! Why did you come, after no word for one week, after leaving me, you just come out of nowhere! I thought you left me for another seventeen year old, since I'm now eighteen! So why, why did you do it?" I whispered as he held me close.

"I couldn't come to you because they wouldn't let me, my family wouldn't let me. They were ok with Sasuke being gay because he was only the second born, but not me. They found out and tried to keep me away from you, but I escaped and came for you. Kyuubi, I love you, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I renounced my family name, ran away from home, from my studies, and came for you." he whispered through my hair, kissing my ear as he said it. I whimpered from the pleasure that it caused me, but I still didn't understand.

"How did you do it?"

"Escape? It was easy I just—"

"No, how did you find me, last year, how did you choose me, take me, how?" he chuckled and I could feel his smile on my back.

"My family is a family with special hypnotic powers, something we've had for many years; ever since the government experimented with mutations. I know I can do it, and so can Sasuke, but when I chose you, it was actually an accident. I was studying, and then all of a sudden, I jumped out of my body and traveled over seas and straight to you. I guess my soul knew you were there." I smiled and turned to him, wrapping my arms around him and sighing in pleasure when I knew this was real.

"Itachi … I'm sorry. It's just that, you left me, and I thought I wasn't wanted. I was determined to start over again, even if I was damaged goods, but when I was ready to get fucked this stupid burning sensation started up again! I was all like, what the fuck!" I said with a glare as he chuckled at my pout, I guess we really were meant to be together, because I smiled and kissed him. I took him by surprise, stuffing my tongue in his mouth and pulling it in mine to suck and play with.

He smiled as he played with my own tongue, rubbing it and caressing everything in its path. Slowly we were tangled in each others limbs, his mouth kissing my body for the first time, his hands holding me close for the first time, and his lips were upon mine for the first time. Our hands were everywhere at once, as if welcoming each other and knowing just who the other was. This was what I wanted, what I needed, what I had all along. I had love, and I still do.

I guess you could say that being who I was, it was impossible. I was an ugly duckling, no one wanted me, but now, now I'm the swan in this story, and I'm in love. But enough of that, right? You're here to watch me get fucked, and fucked I will. Oh Kami, yes I will!

Slowly, our hands disentangled, and we stared into each others eyes. "Itachi, I want you, now and forever." I whispered as I pulled his finger to my my mouth, watching as he smiled and nodded, hugging me close as I got busy with his fingers. Slowly, we took our clothes off, his fingers leaving my mouth only for a minute before coming back to me. We laid there, naked, in each others presence as I sucked on his fingers and he played with my hair. This is what I wanted, what I needed.

Soon, I pulled his fingers out and began to lead them down, giving him a pleading look as I left them in front of my entrance, wanting him to do something that I knew he's been wanting to do for a whole year now. He smiled down at me as he inserted the first finger, making me moan in slight pleasure and pain. His finger worked itself in and out of me, leaving me panting with pleasure as he made the second finger go in, the finger making a slight sting appear, but otherwise made the pleasure build up.

"Kyuubi, for so long, I've wanted to see you this way, for so long, I've wanted to hold you, and now I can." Itachi said softly, holding me close as his third finger went in, my lip being bitten down by my teeth as I felt the burn of the intrusion, but I didn't tense. I smiled up at him, my love being conveyed through my eyes as I thrust up against his pain bringing fingers; Kami the pain felt so good. I would go through a million bolts of pain if only I could just be with him, and I finally understood that. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him down as his fingers worked at my more than relaxed entrance, bringing me pleasure when he hit the right spot. I moaned loudly and arched my back against him as he repeatedly assaulted my prostate, his lips leaving kisses all over my neck and pleasure spot.

"Oh Kami," I moaned, pushing against the rhythmic thrusts, "more …"

Itachi growled with approval as he pulled his fingers out and thrust into me, a moan of his own pushing its way past his lips as he growled and thrust into me again without mercy, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. He growled eagerly, his hips moving faster as he squished my own cock in between our bodies, making it impossible for me to stop even if I wanted to. We moved in sync, both of our hips moving faster and slower, as if we knew what the other wanted. He thrust a particularly hard thrust, and unexpectedly hit my prostate as I screamed in utter pleasure. He smirked down at me, making me shivered in even more lust as he leaned down and nibbled on my ear as he softly thrust against my prostate.

"Look at you, Kitsune. You look utterly delectable with that blush covering your cheeks. The sweat glistening down your body. And that look of pure lust in your eyes. My Kitsune. Only mine." he said, panting in between sentences as he halted his thrusts and gave me a long passionate kiss. I mewled and whimpered, thrusting my hips up and blinding us both as my prostate was stabbed harshly and my inner muscles clenched tightly around him.

"Ah … more … more please!" I yelled, my arms falling off of Itachi's neck as I stared up at him with all the lust in the world. He growled loudly as he stared at me. My lips, red and bruised from the kissing, my hair tousled around my face, fanning out and looking like a halo, and the look of pure want in my eyes driving him crazy as he roared and began to pound into me without mercy. I moaned loudly, his harsh and quick thrusts stabbing my prostate with so much force, I swear he might have stabbed completely through. His arms wound themselves around my waist as his hips moved fast beneath us, my own moving with his as he moved to bring us both to completion.

All too soon for our liking, we came, sending ourselves into a blindingly bright white world with our arms tangled around each other, both feeling the wonderful bliss as we came together. Never in my life had I ever come without touching myself, and Kami damn us all if it wasn't the best orgasm in the entire world. Quickly, our vision came back, leaving us staring into each others eyes as we panted and smiled like the idiots we were.

"You know …" Itachi began as he quieted down his panting, smiling as he pulled me even more closer if that were possible. "Every night that I stayed away, I thought about you." he whispered, nuzzling my neck as I sighed happily.

"So did I, like I do every night ever since the first night you came to me, the only difference was that, on the first week of this … I didn't think about how you tasted, or how it would feel to have you fill me up on the other end, if you know what I mean." I said with a smirk as I felt him stiffen, and I meant it both ways.

"Hey, before you get back to it, tell me where the whipped cream is." Naruto said with a smirk at the doorway, a blush covering his face and dried up blood on his chin. I guess he's been standing there for a long time.

"I moved it to the mini fridge in your room for Sasuke's convenience." I said, smirking when Itachi stiffened at the mention of his dear little brother.

"Sasuke's here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I am, but the big surprise is that playboy-Itachi is here, and fucking the living daylights out of Oh-so-innocent-Kyuubi." Sasuke said with a smirk as he came in as well, the remnants of blood on his chin as well. Damn! Do I house perverted peeping Toms, or what? I smirked at them as I rolled us over and landed on top of Itachi.

"Who the fuck said I was innocent Mr. Stripper Pants?" I asked as I lifted myself and slammed back down, surprising everyone as I began to fuck myself on the still tense raven underneath me. I could hear two distinct sets of footsteps as they both ran to their room, probably to get it on themselves. Oh well, you never know what you have, until you see it for yourself.

I smiled down at Itachi, watching as me smirked up at me and slammed my hips down as he rolled us over. He pulled out quickly and raised my ass, making me completely immobile and as smirked and spanked my ass.

"Bad, Kitsune. No one is to see you doing something that sexy except me." he said with a smirk as he watched my ass turn into a rosy pink. I whimpered in my place, watching as the glint in his eyes returned and his hands began to get busy with spanking my ass and rubbing it.

I guess I'm in for a very long night, but who's complaining?

End? o. o?

Me: Whoa! This is my first EVER First-person-point-of-view fic! YAY! Now congratulate me for it! -n-! (Lolz, that face looks like it's giving you the finger! xD! Lolz!)

Naruto: I am not a peeping Tom damn it! -stares at Sasuke in the shower- Damn, now that's hot!

Sasuke from the Shower: HEY! I'm showering here!

Me: o .o? And we care why? Do you want some company in there or what?

Sasuke from the shower: NO!

Me: Then stop talking and finish up damn it!

Itachi: That was disturbing, just disturbing

Tobi: Tobi agrees with Itachi! That was just disturbing on so many levels to Tobi, Tobi does not want to see Sasuke nakey! D:

Naruto: You don't, but I do! ^D^

Itachi: … ANYWAYS … Finally! An ItaKyuu fic all for me!

Kyuubi: HEY! I'm in it too an—WTF? I am not innocent, and damn you, I am sexy hot!

Me: I know, but hey, I needed something to go with.

Kyuubi … then I approve

Shukaku: Can we talk about a ShuGaa fic now?

Gaara: … What?

Shukaku: NOTHING! :D;;

Me: Er … sure?

Minato and Tobi: PLEASE REVIEW AND GET LOVING FROM US TOO! :D -hands out valentines kisses and actual open-mouth-and-tongue kisses- ^/^

Fugaku and Obito: Those better be chocolate kisses we see! -possessive glower to all who kissed their ukes-

Me: DAYUM! O. O? …. lolz! xD


End file.
